Dominance
by OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: She could feel the old Mirajane emerging through the kiss, the lust for power, the yearning for control. It was a passionate battle for dominance. ErzaxMirajane


**Hello! Okay this is my first M rated story as well as my first MirajanexErza story. The cover photo is by jhgmz on deviantart. I just couldn't help myself, In my heart I've always shipped these two. I hope you like it! **

* * *

Mirajane loved to be in control, always has, always will. So while Erza is straddling her lap, exploring her body, she can't resist the urge to lift one of her legs up to rub Erza in just the right way to make the red head halt her actions and grind into the welcomed pressure. Mirajane had her pinned to the ground within seconds. It was a constant battle for dominance, and neither were willing to give up. It was like a game, If Erza made Mira moan, Mira would make her moan louder. Neither of them liked to lose.

Mira leaned down and kissed Erza with a passionate vigor. Erza couldn't help but grin into the kiss. She could feel the old Mira coming through. The brashness, the spunk, the fighting spirit. It all came back when they played this game.

"What're you smiling about?" Mira persisted, while moving her mouth down to her neck, kissing, sucking. Still pinning Erza's hands firmly above her head on the floor.

Erza used the strength she had to push Mirajane up with her chest to look at her face to face.

"Because today you're going to be screaming my name." Erza panted. Mira just looked at her amused

"We'll see about that." And with that Erza was pinned back down, but Mira had shifted so both Erza's hands were being pinned by only one of hers. The other hand was being used to move down Erza's body, reaching around the mage to undo the skimpy swim suit top separating her from the soft skin underneath. The top was quickly discarded to the corner of the room they had locked themselves in. Mira looked at the voluminous chest in front of her and with a mischievous smirk, went to work. Using one hand to grope and using her soft mouth to play with Erza's nipples, licking them before softly blowing on them and watching them harden. Erza was biting her lip to suppress a moan and clenching her legs together trying to fight the wetness pooling in her swimsuit bottoms. A small whimper escaped when Mira used her teeth to gently bite down on one of the hardened buds, it was when Erza saw the self satisfied smirk on Mira's face that she decided it was her turn. With a hard rock she had knocked Mira off and took the brief moment of her surprise to yank off Mira's top before copying the motions that were just being used on her.

"That _ah_ wasn't fair Erza." Mira whined trying to sound pissed but failing miserably as she moaned under Erza's ministrations. Erza swiftly used her free hand to travel down Mirajane's stomach before swooping down into her swimming bottoms. She ran one finger along her opening before bringing it back up so it was visible to both of them.

"Oh really? Because you seem to be enjoying yourself." Erza teased waving the finger covered in Mira's excitement. The white haired mage looked away with a blush as Erza licked her finger clean. She then grabbed her face and pulled her into a deep kiss. Mirajane felt herself getting wetter as she tasted herself on Erza's lips.

"Let me go first this time okay? Erza whispered in her ear. She looked at Mira's face for a response and was greeted with a pout signaling defeat.

Erza smirked as she released her grip on her arms. She lowered herself down and with a gentle tug, removed the only article of clothg left on Mira. Leaving the demon mage blushing in embarrassment. Erza pressed her body against her, the naked flesh of their breasts touching erotic.

"You are beautiful, Mira." she said genuinely, giving the girl one last gentle kiss before going back to her main mission.

She gently coaxed the milky white thighs apart leaving Mira spread open. Erza smirked lasciviously before lowering her head and giving a teasing lick. Mirajane didn't even try to hide the lusty moan that engulfed the room, encouraging Erza to continue her actions. She used the pad of her thumb to play with Mira's clit while her tongue explored and played with her. Mira was desperately clutching at the ground beneath her, trying to find something to do with her hands. She settled on resting them on her breasts, playing with herself, adding to her building ecstasy. She widened her thighs and set her legs on Erza's shoulders, giving the red head easier access while allowing Mira to push her a little deeper in. It didn't take to long before Mira was covered in a sheen of sweat, panting, on the edge of cumming. Erza let up a little bit and looked up at her.

"D-Don't stop." Mirajane stammered out desperately. Erza could see the cloud of arousal in her eyes, he mouth was parted open, her lips big and plump from biting down on them in pleasure.

"Ask me nicely." Erza teased, pinching her clit.

"Oh god! Please Erza!" Mirajane cried throwing her head back.

It didn't take long for Mira to cum, Erza lapped it all up greedily, not wasting one drop. Mira removed her shaking legs down from Erza's shoulders, still coming down from the adrenaline rush.

"Told you I'd make you scream my name." Erza smirked. Mira looked up at her and with one fowl swoop and Erza completely naked, with her looming over her.

"It's only fair I return the favor." Mira said with a seductive drawl. She pried open Erza's unsuspecting legs and lowered herself onto them, so they were pressing sex to sex. Erza threw her head back in a throaty moan as she felt her legs buck towards the woman, yearning for more friction.

"Now look who's enjoying themselves." Mira teased, mimicking Erza's prior comment. She grabbed onto her own thighs and using the support she rolled her hips, grinding harder into Erza making her whimper in pleasure. She grabbed Erza's legs and held onto them tight as she continued grinding. Erza was already on the verge of cumming from seeing Mira crying out her name so it didn't take long for her to follow suit.

"Mira, _ah_!" She screamed as she came. Mirajane could feel Erza cumming against her and the erotic sensation made Mira join again, not that she'd ever let Erza, know she came twice. She wouldn't let her win that easy. Mira climbed off the panting girl and placed a sweet kiss to her lips before laying on the ground next to her, coming down from her endorphin high.

"I won" Mira said confidentially. "I made you cum faster and harder."

"Oh, don't think I didn't feel you cum too just then." Erza said with a knowing smirk. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at the blushing girl.

"I love you, Mirajane"

"I love you too, Erza."

* * *

**Yaaay! I hope it was okay for my first time :) Please Please leave a review, I would love to see if there's anyone else who ships them besides me :)**

**- Love Nicole**


End file.
